


An Unexpected Twist

by McSprite25



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: And by slight I mean she legitimately wants to kill her, Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cussing, Diplomatic/Aggressive Fem!Hawke, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Attraction, Sarcastic/Diplomatic Male!Hawke, Sebastian being a man instead of the Choir Boy, Slight Isabela Hate from Fem!Hawke, Them's the breaks when Fem!Hawke is Diplomatic/Aggressive, Violence, brief mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSprite25/pseuds/McSprite25
Summary: What do you get when you throw two completely different people from two completely different backgrounds and ways of life together in an organization that's trying to save the world? A lot of things if for one one of them is flirty and the other has fond memories of meeting as kids. They haven't seen each other since childhood and now as adults, well, let's just say they're very attracted to each other. Adonia and Garrett are still recovering from heartbreak on both sides, but they're just what the other needs to move on and find love again. Only time will tell, especially with all the unexpected twists it will take.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Sebastian Vael, Male Hawke/Female Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Male Hawke/Original Female Character(s), Slight Josephine Montilyet/Original Male Character(s), Slight The Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, thank you for checking out my first Dragon Age fic! I had been working on this for a while but eventually lost steam for it because I fell out of my intense love for Dragon Age and right into Final Fantasy 7 Remake. Oops- But anyway, I will be posting the prologue first then the first chapter and eventually the second chapter once I finish it. I've just been having a hard time of figuring out how to continue it. With that said, if you have any critiques or constructive criticism to give, I'd love to hear it in the comments. Learning how I can improve my work means a whole lot and really helps me out as a writer, so any constructive criticism would be welcome! Thank you again and enjoy!

Amid late Harvestmere, 9:22 Dragon, a noble’s caravan traveling from Denerim arrived in the quaint town of Lothering. They were headed through the small village to the Arling of Redcliffe and had stopped to let the horses rest, and to tend to a broken wheel on the carriage. The carriages were the finest the nobility could afford, the horses the most excellent breed this side of the Frostbacks, but even they were worn from such an arduous journey they’ve been on. The noble Galahads graciously accepted the brief respite and repairs the caravan was undertaking at Lothering. Though they were to resume travel the next day after the horses had drank and rested, and the axle held the wheel. 

Adonia Elizabeth Gwendolyn Galahad found herself exploring the small village, though she stuck out like a sore thumb in her jewelry and expensive gown when compared to the peasant children who lived in the village. She explored the Chantry, managing to sneak out before being roped into a sermon or the Chant of Light. While a believer in the Maker and Andraste, she found the ceremonies and hymns boring and not as fun as reading, cooking or even sewing. Her eyes caught sight of the large windmill off in the distance, but still within the boundaries of the village so her parents could find her easily. It was decided, she’d explore that windmill and see what wonders it held. Her legs carried her as fast as they could, her legs battling against her tight fitting dress in her taller, adolescent figure. Soon she arrived at the windmill with glee and a wondrous glint in her emerald eyes, her long black hair swaying in the lively breeze. 

As soon as she caught sight of the door that led into the windmill, she realized she would have to hold off on exploring it’s interior until morning light. Just as she was ready to head back to the caravan, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head to get a better glimpse at what she saw, her eyes caught sight of an older boy, only slightly taller than her. That’s when she noticed sparks flashing from something he was hunched over and cradling. She’s seen fires made before, and she knew flint at that distance was only decent at catching your tunic on fire. It didn’t take long to recall those very same sparks her mother showed her sisters, filling her with the answer to the question presented before her. 

‘He’s doing magic! He has to be doing magic!’ Without delay, she briskly made her way over to the older boy, eager to know if he was indeed a mage. She wasn’t a mage herself, but she knew what it was like. Having to hide her family’s magic from the Templars so her mother and sisters wouldn’t be taken. Only when she was upon him did she speak up, starling the wits out of the poor boy as he vehemently tried to hide what he was doing from her. “What are you doing?” The boy looked at her suspiciously, trying to speak with the innocence of one who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “N-nothing! I was just… Playing Rock, Paper, Scissors.” She raised her eyebrow at him incredulously, crossing her arms over her chest. “By yourself? Isn’t that kind of sad and pathetic?” He searched for a response, flushing red from her accusatory tone and mockery. “S-so what? It helps me pass the time.”

“Yes and I’m an Antivan dowager. Now what were you really doing?” The boy sighed then glared half-heartedly at her, crossing his own arms over his chest to mimic her pose. “What’s it to you? I don’t even know you, not even your name!” She huffed at his response then gave a graceful curtsy as she introduced herself. “I am Lady Adonia Elizabeth Gwendolyn Galahad, you may address me as My Lady or Lady Adonia.” He rolled his eyes then scoffed at her introduction. “Yep, definitely a nobleman’s daughter, could guess from how stuffy your name sounds.” Blushing from embarrassment and anger, she pointed at him with a harsh glare that marred her pretty face. “Alright then, peasant, what’s your name? I demand you tell me for fear of pain of death.” There’s the noble snobbery he was used to, acting like they were better than others and that the world owed them something for being alive.

“Alright, alright, Maker’s arse you’re worse than Carver. My name is Garrett Hawke, it’s a pleasure to meet you, My Lady.” The pleasantries he gave were dripping with sarcasm, which was made even more apparent when he gave her a very low mocking bow. Her whole face was a bright red and all she could think to do was stomp her foot and start to chew him out for talking to a lady of the courts the way he was. “H-how dare you address me in such an uncivilized manner! You just wait till my father hears about this you… You… Backwater swine!” Now that he had to laugh at, leaning down to meet her glare with a teasing grin of his own. “Oh really? Then if I’m a swine then you’re the queen of the dogs, given your “perfect breeding” and pedigree. You even smell like one too.” At that her whole face matched the color of the rubies that adorned her neck and her hair was practically bristling from anger. She was raised to believe that it was improper of a lady to strike someone, but hitting him would have made her feel a lot better. 

“Asshole.” He looked aghast for a second before laughing and slapping his knee from her cursing in a way unbefitting of a lady. But two could play at that game.”Noble pig.” Her eyes narrowed and she knew it was on. “Country bumpkin.” Another laugh from him as he grinned ferally at her. “Fat Lady.” 

“Filthy blooded commoner.” 

“Bitch.” 

“Piece of shite.”

“Dale eyes.”

“Coal hair.”

“I could say the same for you.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Alright then, coal hair.”

“Bastard.”

“Bitch.”

“You used that one already, try again, prick.”

“Ohhhh, nice one, but how do you know what a prick looks like? I thought you’re pure noble blood didn’t partake in such debauchery.”

“Because I’m talking to one right now.”

And for a moment they both paused, staring at each other before both breaking down into a fit of laughter. They clutched at their sides and stomachs as they laughed loud and hard from their bickering. It seemed they were evenly matched, for now, but it almost felt natural to have banter like this with one another. Dusting off her dress as their laughter died down, she grinned brightly at him as he did the same in return. But soon their grins faded into soft smiles as she looked up at the sky, seeing the orange hues of the sky mixing with the pinks as the sun set.

“Why were you hunched over your hand?” 

“Why do you care?” 

“Because the Templars could have easily seen you if you weren’t being careful.” 

“They don’t suspect a thing.” 

“Of course they don’t, but they will eventually.”

“Is that a threat I hear, My Lady?”

“No, just a warning to be more careful. I’m familiar with the Templars and how they breathe down one’s neck.” Her words were enough to make him give pause in their banter, his eyes growing a bit wider as it dawned on him what she was saying. “Are… Are you saying you’re a mage?” She shook her head and corrected him with an explanation.. “No, but my mother and sisters are. We’ve had to hide from the Templars before to keep them from being taken. Mother says the Circle is a death sentence, the three of them wouldn’t be able to see my father, my brothers or I ever again.” Garrett paused before chuckling then looking at her somberly with a nod. “My father says the same thing, that mages aren’t treated right by the Templars while in the Circle. He… He’s a mage, so is my sister and… And so am I.”

There wasn’t even so much as a surprised gasp from her at his claim, a satisfied feeling settling in her stomach for just a moment before being weighed down by other thoughts. “So, your father escaped the Circle then?” He nodded, taking a seat on the ground beside her, gesturing for her to do the same. Which she did so as elegantly as she could manage in her death trap of a dress. “Yeah, he managed to escape and elope with my mother when she was pregnant with me and my twin sister. Mother was from a noble family and they didn’t approve of her being in love with father. But she left everything behind to start a life with him, with us. They fled all the way from Kirkwall to Fereldan then along came my little brother and sister and wouldn’t you know it, she’s a mage too.” His story caused her to think for a moment, remembering hearing a similar story from her time in court while in Kirkwall. So, taking a chance she asked him a strange question. “What was your mother’s maiden name?” Garrett paused then spoke softly as he remembered the name clearly. “Amell.”

A soft gasp escaped her as she recognized the name instantly from the tales and gossip of courtly ladies in the Free Marches. “I heard about that, it was a really big scandal in Kirkwall for the longest time! It really lessened the opinions of the people in the courts of the Free Marches. Though they still talk about it to this day. That’s… Wow. So, you’re actually nobility?” A dry laugh escaped him and he grinned at her cheekily. “In another life, maybe. But right now I’m just Garrett Hawke, a thirteen-year-old mage who is just trying to get by with his family and make sure his siblings stay out of trouble.” At that she smiled, the first real smile he had seen on her face that was sincere and sweet, and kissed his cheek. His cheeks burned red and he looked at her in surprise, cupping the cheek she had just kissed. “W-what was that for?” She hummed as though in thought before grinning cheekily at him, sticking out her tongue after speaking. “It’s an apology of sorts and a way of saying thanks for some fun banter, take it or leave it.” 

As he was going to respond, the two could hear the sounds of her name being called by two familiar voices to her. It was her oldest brother and sister, both apparently looking for her because the two children hadn’t even realized that it had grown dark until they actually looked around. Before Adonia could respond, Garrett grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the top of it tenderly and the way a gentleman would for a lady. “It was a surprising pleasure to meet you, My Lady.” He smiled at her from over her hand, releasing it as he got up and took off running for home just as her siblings rounded the windmill and saw her. “There you are! Ohhhh, we were so worried about you, Doni! Don’t run off like that without one of us, okay? Who knows what could have happened.” Her oldest sister Katherine fussed over her the whole way back, keeping her close but not even noticing how red her face was in the torchlight. That was the first and last time they would meet as children, for the next day the carriage wheel was fixed and they were off to Redcliffe once more. But as they were leaving, Adonia looked out the back window of the carriage to see a familiar figure of a preteen boy standing on the road behind them and waving them off, his scruffy black hair swaying in the breeze. But they never stopped in Lothering on the way back to Denerim from Redcliffe, leaving Adonia to wonder about him and eventually forget the boy’s first name but never his face, surname, or those warm chocolate brown eyes of his. 

Nineteen Years Later~

Emerald eyes opened slowly, blinking the sleep away before slowly the woman they belonged to sat up in her bed. Adonia had grown into a fine young woman, turning out to be much taller than she used to be as well as a much kinder person in the long run. So much had happened in the last few months but as she listened to the sounds outside of her cabin, she knew that today was the day for the assault on the Breach. She had offered the mage rebels a place in the Inquisition as their allies, promoting the idea of more rights and freedom for the mages. Many of her companions didn’t approve of her doing that but a decision needed to be made and Blackwall had put it best, no one works well for their captors. Plus she sympathized with their cause, in wanting to be treated like actual people rather than like they were monsters that needed to be locked away from the world. 

She couldn’t deny how her family had shaped her, her mother and sisters shaping her beliefs as she watched and aided in hiding their magic from the Templars at every chance they had. The Templars in Fereldan were hardasses and way more devoted than the Templars in Orlais or even the Free Marches, if they caught any sign of magic, you were carted off to whichever Circle Tower they saw fit to send you to and you stayed there for the rest of your life. At least if they had lived in Orlais or Kirkwall, they would have been able to bribe the Templars for their complacency, but there was no getting away with that in Denerim.

But even with these thoughts about her family and the mage rebels, she couldn’t help remembering her dream. A memory replaying through a dream, one she had almost forgotten due to how crazy things had been in recent months. She could remember his face but you know how it is after you wake up from a dream, everything becomes fuzzy and hard to remember, especially visuals. The only thing she really remembered about the boy was his last name and his eyes, his surname rolling off her tongue so easily, as if it were meant to be said by her. And his eyes, she could never forget how warm yet mirth filled they were, reminding her of melted chocolate as she and the kitchen staff prepared chocolate fondue for a big party her parents were holding. It seemed in a way he reminded her of home, what a silly thing indeed. 

Her attention was drawn to the door as there came a knock, Cullen’s voice reaching her through the hardwood. “Herald, the mages are ready to begin the assault on the Breach. We’ll leave when you’re fully prepared to head out.” She sighed internally before answering through her door, not getting up to open it due to being in her small clothes. 

“Thank you, Cullen. Give me a few minutes to get dressed and suited up then we’ll head to the Breach.” He gave a yes ma’am then took his leave, his footsteps getting fainter the further he got from the cabin. She breathed in deeply before letting out a somewhat shaky breath, her nerves on end and her instincts telling her that no matter what, she couldn’t let her guard down. But this was it, time to close the Breach and end this madness.


	2. And so our story begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, here we are with Chapter 1! Are you excited? I know I am, so without any further delay, thank you and let's get to it!

The Inquisition had survived Corypheus’ attack on Haven and found a new base of operations through the help of Solas, Skyhold was its name and what a marvel it was. Though it needed repairs and lots of cleaning, it would make for a formidable stronghold should Corypheus attack again. And the Inquisition now had a leader, Lady Adonia Galahad of Denerim and how she had changed from the spoiled brat of her youth. She had grown over the years, in stature and in character, becoming someone worthy of holding the title of a Champion and a protector of the people around her. And now, a leader of one of the biggest and only groups to stand up and face the threat of Corypheus, his Red Templars, and his Venatori heretics. To say it was a stressful undertaking was an understatement, it was like the weight of the world had been placed on her shoulders but at the very least, she had friends and advisors who would help her bear the burden of it all. 

Adonia had ditched those weird… What were they, pajamas? Anyway, she had ditched those in favor of a flowing green dress to walk around Skyhold in. It felt more comfortable and free flowing, plus she could easily move in it without having to worry about needing to rush out of a shirt and pants and boots should she need to get dressed in her armor in a hurry. Now adorned in her outfit, she went to meet Varric up on the battlements and to be introduced to his friend that he had gotten into contact with. He had come to her right after the acceptance of her role as the Inquisitor, saying that it would be worth her time to meet with this friend of his. So, that’s how she found herself waiting on the battlements with a somewhat nervous looking Varric, the two sharing a bottle of ale to help calm his nerves a bit. Just as they were taking their second drinks from it, a man who she didn’t recognize stepped down onto the part of the battlements they were on. 

He wore an outfit that consisted of a mix between black steel plated armor, cloth, chainmail, and furs, the colors being black, gray, and a touch of red with an armored full arm length gauntlet covering his right arm and a chest plate. A staff, with spindle-like wood holding in place what looked to be a giant glowing red crystal on the tip, was strapped to his back. His hair was as black as her own, if not more so, with a full and well kept beard and mustache that was just as dark as the hair on his head. There was a streak of red paint going from the end of his right cheek, the bridge of his nose, to the beginning of his left cheek. But what stood out to her the most were his warm brown eyes that looked like melted decadent chocolate, sparking the flame of a memory to life within her. ‘No, it can’t be him… Could it?’ At that moment, Varric interrupted her train of thought to introduce the man, a slight grin on his face. “Adonia, allow me to introduce Garrett Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall.”

“Though I don’t use that title anymore, it draws too much attention.” Came Garrett’s reply as he stepped down to be on the same level as Varric and Adonia but he proved to be about two inches taller than she was. But his name turned that small flame of a memory into a bonfire, that day in Lothering from her childhood bombarding her mind. It was him, the boy she had met nearly two decades ago, he had grown so much, but then again, so had she. “Hawke, meet the Inquisitor. I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus. You and I did fight him, after all.” Did he recognize her? Did he even remember her? ‘He certainly grew to be a very handsome man, wait why am I even thinking that at a time like this?’ She had to chastise herself for a moment as he came to lean over the battlements next to her, Adonia doing the same only with her back to the courtyard laid out before them. Garrett chuckled then smirked slightly at her, taking the initiative to speak first. “You’ve already dropped half a mountain on the bastard, I’m sure anything I can tell you pales in comparison.”

‘Just as snarky and sarcastic as ever.’ He really hadn’t changed much from when they were children, she still remembered their bickering that resulted in them laughing till their sides hurt. So, she responded in kind with a slight jest. “Oh, I don’t know. You did save a city from a horde of rampaging Qunari.” At that he couldn’t help but laugh a short laugh then grin slightly at her, his eyes twinkling. “I don’t see how that really applies, or is there another horde of rampaging Qunari that I don’t know about?” A smirk formed on her lips and she chuckled, thinking of The Iron Bull and his ferocity in battle. “We have a Qunari, though he pretty much counts as a horde on his own. Thankfully, he’s on our side.” Another chuckle met her ears, the sound was pleasant and heartwarming as it sent a tingling sensation running through her. “Well, this is certainly different than stopping a horde of rampaging Qunari. But jokes aside you’ve got a lot on your plate now, with Corypheus only adding more bullshit to your to-do list. The Chantry has blasphemed you, the Templars hate you, the mages look to you as a martyr for their freedom, and all while every noble house from here to the Waking Sea is breathing down your neck.”

“It could be far worse, I could have been flayed alive like one noblewoman has already threatened to do to our Ambassador. Or as our resident Vint once said, I could have been “stripped completely naked and flogged into repentance” by the Chantry mothers.” Now that got him to laugh, a slight grin on his lips as he gazed at her with unconcealed mirth. “Now that would be something, but perish the thought that such a lovely woman like you would be flogged. The audacity of whoever would want to do that to you.” Now it was her turn to laugh, a blush painting her cheeks red as she felt a surge of warmth run through her at his compliments. She did wonder if he even recognized her or her name, if he did she couldn’t tell. Though once their little bout of banter had finished, they grew a bit more serious. 

He turned his head to look out over the upper courtyard, that serious expression on his face showing a bit more of his experience and what he had been through over the last decade. “This view… It reminds me of my home in Kirkwall that I shared with my twin sister and mother. I had a balcony that overlooked the whole city. I loved it at first, but after a while all I could see were the people out there depending on me.” Adonia stayed beside him, her back to the courtyard as her gaze turned to the sky with a soft sigh for a moment before returning to him. “Forgive me when I say this but you’re lucky it was just a single city, I’ve got half of Thedas. But,” She pushed off from the battlement’s railing and looked at him with a slight smile. “If I continue to think like that, I’ll never get anything done.”

“Then tell me, how do you put it out of your head, My Lady?”

“It’s really quite simple. I don my armor then go out into the wilderness and find something that wants to kill me. A few minutes, arrows, blasts of fire, and sword swings later, the beast is dead, I’ve put it out of my head, and we usually have enough food to eat once we get back to camp.” Okay, that drew another laugh from him at her sarcasm, causing him to look at her with a wry smirk. 

“Are you always this sarcastic when talking about the fate of the world?”

“Not particularly, only when my hand is giving me trouble. Besides you seem to be enjoying my sarcasm, judging by that smile on your face and twinkle in your eyes.”

He chuckled then stood straight and stepped closer to her, drawing a slight blush to her sun-kissed cheeks. “Really now? Perhaps you’d like to take a closer look then, or are you going to call yourself an Antivan dowager again like you did when we were children, Lady Adonia?” They both heard Varric sputter in the background, choking on the ale he had been drinking when Garrett brought up their time together as kids, but neither really cared about his reactions other than laughing internally. But the one Garrett was more focused on was the woman before him, her eyes wide as she stared up at him in shock. 

“You… You actually remember when we met as children?”

“Yes, how could I not remember? Our bickering, you being a nosy noble, us both admitting to having mages in our families…” He paused then leaned in close, whispering in her ear for only her to hear. “And the kisses we both gave each other before going our separate ways. Your kiss to my cheek and my kiss to your hand.” She blushed at the memory then chuckled softly, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug as he returned the gesture and held her close. They had only met once but it felt like they were friends for years and it seemed the feeling of relief that the both of them lived was very mutual. 

“I still can’t believe you’re the Champion of Kirkwall, Garrett. I had heard of the Hawke family becoming more well known and respected in the Free Marches but whenever my family would go there for gatherings or salons, I’d be too busy with my work as a guardswoman in Denerim to go.. Now I wish I had gone with them to see you sooner.” Another chuckle escaped him as he squeezed her a bit tighter.

“It almost sounds like you missed me, Lady Adonia. Or is that just my imagination and this is all some crazy dream?”

“Oh sweet merciful Maker, don’t call me that unless you absolutely have to, Garrett. Just call me Adonia, please. I’m not the same spoiled noble brat you met so many years ago, I’ll have you know. And no, this isn’t a dream. If it were I’d probably be over exaggerated and be shooting fire from my eyes while insulting you.”

“Not quite but you would be hitting me with a spoon. A-anyway, before that actually happens, it’s good to see you again after so long. I thought you had died when Denerim was attacked by the darkspawn horde during the Fifth Blight.”

“No, thankfully not. I managed to survive thanks to the Grey Warden’s Robyn Cousland and Alistair Theirin and Queen Anora’s quick thinking. Denerim lost a lot of good and innocent people but the Grey Wardens were able to stop them.” Though she couldn’t see it as they held one another for a short while longer, he was giving her a worried look.

“So, you think highly of the Grey Wardens then?”

“I think highly of Robyn and Alistair, I have no opinion on the rest of the Grey Wardens. Why do you ask? Is it something that has to do with Corypheus?” 

“Yes, it does and it isn’t good.”

“Well Varric did say that you fought Corypheus before, so your advice will be immeasurable in stopping him.” Hawke’s expression hardened a bit and they both stepped away from the battlements to stand at their full heights and, no pun intended, dwarfing Varric. “Fought and killed. The Grey Wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connection to the Darkspawn to influence them.” Once more did her eyes grow wide, Varric taking the chance to interject into their conversation, though there was a slight twinkle in his eyes from their banter as well as their reunion. “Corypheus got into their heads. Messed with their minds. Turned them against each other.”

Garrett turned slightly so he faced away from her somewhat, the serious expression on his face matching Adonia’s as she placed a hand on her hip while the other dangled at her side. “If the Wardens have disappeared, they could have fallen under his control again.” For once she let herself sigh in frustration, pinching the bridge of her nose as she exhaled slowly through her nose. “So you’re telling me that Corypheus has the Venatori, the Red Templars, and now possibly the Wardens as well? Wonderful, just tell me that the elven gods are back and you’ve got a pretty picture of the world falling to shit.”

Okay, he couldn’t stop himself from laughing a little before giving her a slight smile. “Trust me, Adonia, I didn’t come this far just to give you bad news. I’ve got a friend in the Wardens, he was investigating something unrelated for me. His name is Stroud. The last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. Since then, nothing.” Varric spoke up once more, looking at Garrett with a worried smile.

“Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks, Garrett. Did your friend disappear with them?” In response the taller man shook his head with a very frustrated frown, looking between the two as he responded. “No. He told me he’d be hiding in an old smuggler’s cave near Crestwood. Hopefully he’s still there and hasn’t been discovered by the other Grey Wardens yet.”

“Hopefully. But let me ask you a question, Garrett.”

“By all means, ask away, My Lady.”

“Stop that, you daft bastard. As I was saying, if you didn’t know about Corypheus, then why were you with the Wardens?” Garrett sighed then crossed his arms, looking up as he appeared to be remembering something as he spoke. 

“The templars in Kirkwall were using a very strange form of lyrium that was red and had terrible consequences for even being near it for too long. You’d hear singing, it could make things float and produce apparitions of things that weren’t really there, as well as many other things. It actually turned the Knight Commander, Meredith, into a statue of pure lyrium. And that’s after she turned into a charging bronto in terms of strength and resilience, I wouldn’t have been able to defeat her if it weren’t for the help of my siblings and our friends. But due to all that it does, I had gone to the Wardens in the hopes that they would know more about it and could tell me more.”

At the mention of Templars, Adonia’s eyes narrowed as she looked at him with the utmost seriousness as the playfulness faded from her tone and body language. “Corypheus had templars with him when he attacked Haven, and what’s worse they look like they had been exposed to that type of lyrium. Some had it growing out of them while others looked like demons with lyrium coming out of them then there were a select few that were monsters of pure red lyrium.”

“Varric mentioned as much, but the only way I can think of it growing out of them is-”

“-is if they were to ingest red lyrium-”

“-the way your average Templar ingests normal lyrium.”

“That or possibly like what I saw when I got sent to the future in Redcliffe. People were force fed raw red lyrium and it was growing out of them, then they’d mine the corpses for more of it.” At that point they remembered that Varric was there, the dwarf having grown more pale as she explained what she saw. That’s right, she never had a chance to tell him what had happened and now he looked like he saw a ghost as he spoke.

“They took one thing that was bad and made it ten times worse than it originally was. Shit.” Garrett looked at his friend with a worried frown before placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly, bringing some comfort to the shorter man. “I can’t say that it’ll be alright but we will stop him, Varric. Hopefully my friend in the Wardens will know more.”

Adonia’s expression softened as she smiled slightly at him, though that did nothing to mask the worry that had taken hold of her body. But somehow, knowing that Garrett would be there, she felt a touch of comfort at the thought of him being by her side. 

“I’ll take any lead I can get so, thank you, I really do appreciate the help.” He returned her smile in kind and held out his hand for her to shake, which she gladly did. For a moment, he couldn’t help but notice how her hand was much smaller than his own and how soft it was against his fingers. But when he looked at her, he saw a woman more capable and tenacious than any other he had met that wasn’t his twin. 

“That’s good to hear, I’ll do whatever I can to help you and the Inquisition, Adonia.” A smirk formed on his lips as he brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it. Whatever fear Varric had from talking about red lyrium had immediately gone when he witnessed that display, the wheels in his head were turning faster and faster as he saw how Adonia’s cheeks turned red from such a gesture. Was he…? No, his best friend couldn’t possibly… He’s flirting with the leader of the Inquisition, with Adonia? Oh, Cassandra is going to love this, if she doesn’t kill him first.

Once Garrett and Adonia stepped away from one another, Adonia gave him a curtsy and turned on her heel and quit the battlements, looking back at Garrett with a delighted grin as she headed towards Cullen’s office. All the while, he watched her with a fond smile until it was only him and Varric and he knew his dwarven friend had questions. 

“Go on Varric, ask away because I know you’ve got over a dozen questions about what just happened.”

“Not a dozen but close to it. You knew the Inquisitor when you were kids?”

“We met when we were children, yes. Her family had stopped in Lothering for the evening to rest and we bonded through insulting each other until we fell over laughing.”

“So, who started the insult fight?”

“Believe it or not, it was her, calling me a ‘backwater swine’. She was very different from how she is now, at least from what I’ve heard about her. They say she’s kind to all who are in the Inquisition and unrelenting when dealing with idiots or those who are full of themselves.”

“Yeah, that about sums it up. You never thought to contact her at all while we were in Kirkwall?”

That drew a chuckle from Garrett, his expression growing a bit more sad as he remembered the countless nights in Kirkwall where he considered writing to her and even actually wrote to her before burning the letters. All except one. “You think I didn’t consider it? Even when everything went to shit in Kirkwall with the mages and the Templars, I still wanted to write to her and tell her that even after the Blight had ended and the Kirkwall Circle fell that I was still alive. But I’d always stop myself under the assumption that she was dead.”

“Then you found out she wasn’t through my letters and word of mouth and you finally decided to come out of hiding?”

“I had to Varric, not just to see if it was really her but to also stop the world from falling apart because of that bastard. Corypheus is my responsibility, I’m the one who released him with my blood and somehow he still lived even after we killed him. Now’s not the time to sit idly by and let other people clean up my messes for me, not you, not my family, and certainly not her.”

“Still, it’s…” Varric sighed for a moment before smiling up at his friend. “Good to have you here. Are those two still crazy about each other?”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Wherever she goes, he follows. Wherever he goes, she’s always guarding his back. So yes, to answer your question Varric, Marian and Sebastian are still over the moon in love with each other.” 

“Have you told Marian where you went?”

“No, but if I did you and I both know she would kill me then punch your Lady Seeker right in the nose.”

“Ain’t that the truth. Still can’t believe that her and Choir Boy actually got together, became Prince and Princess of Starkhaven, and even managed to get the balls, Sebastian especially, to have kids. How are they doing by the way?”

“They’re doing well, Leandra has taken to sitting in Sebastian’s lap during the most serious of meetings while William found a new best friend in Marian’s mabari. Last I knew before leaving, Marian was training many of the new recruits when she wasn’t discussing politics or being convinced by Bethany to take a break. Sebastian was just as prudish as ever but he’s running Starkhaven well, all things considered.”

A short laugh answered his sarcastic response, Varric grinning at him. Not many people knew but Garrett missed his friend’s from Kirkwall, strict Aveline and her husband Donnic, Fenris in all his broodiness, Merrill and her oblivious cheerful attitude, Bethany and Carver with their constant bickering but unyielding loyalty to their family and friends, Isabella and her very... open nature, and of course, Marian. The older Hawke twins complimented each other well in terms of their personalities, though when they agreed on something everyone knew to stay out of their way. And their loyalty to their friends and each other was much like their younger siblings, almost unbreakable until you betray them. 

Then, there was Anders. Or was there ever just an Anders? He couldn’t tell, not even now. At first he seemed decent enough, just too far up his own ass and steeped in his “free the mages” mantra. But then, he went too far. Anders was the reason the Mage-Templar war started in the first place, he was the one who blew up the Chantry in Kirkwall resulting in the deaths of so many people, innocent and otherwise. And in the end, he and Marian sentenced Anders to death for what he had done and had confessed to before his death. He confessed to having sent anonymous tips to the Templars about Bethany being an apostate, for being the reason why their sister was taken to the Gallows. All to try and show them how bad it was for mages, he said. In the end, all it did was piss them off even more and Garrett had allowed Marian to kill Anders where he stood, as punishment for his crimes.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Varric offered him a fresh bottle of ale, still sealed and waiting to be cracked open. The two grinned at each other then decided that in that moment, they’d take some time to actually catch up before Cassandra found him and tried to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness, thank you for reading through this all the way, you're awesome! I hope you enjoyed and have a great day/night!


End file.
